The Past Knocks On The Door
by Lily Millie Winchester
Summary: Mary is alive, and what happends when Dean and Sam meet her O.o And who is Haylie and Julian?
1. Chapter 1

The Past Knocks On The Door©

By: Haylie Winchester

Haylie Winchester lived in Texas from she was found by Mary Winchester. Mary saved Haylie from a fire when Haylie was 2 months old. But on Haylie Id it doesn't say that Mary is the mother, but that she's in charge of her. Long before she found Haylie, Mary lived in Kansas together with her husband, John, and their two sons, Dean and Sam. But on Sam's six months birthday, Mary was attacked by a demon, Yellow Eyed Demon. Mary survived, but vanished from her family.

When she woked up: she were leing next to Haylie, he was only a baby.

Without knowing she saved Haylie from the fire, Mary raised her without questions. But a part of Mary was dead, and was haunting the house she lived in together with old family.

Her sons have seen her, and they are glad they did, mosty Sam, because if it wasn't for pictures he woundn't know what he's mother looked like. And he've always wanted to meet her.

Yellow Eyed Demon killed Haylie's real parents in a fire, the same way Mary was attacked in Sam's nursery. Yellow Eyed used to come to the six months birthdays to kids in America. Gave the babies demon blood, that made the children have a gift, like seening the futurer or mindcontrol, you name it. It's still unknown why Yellow Eyed came after Haylie's parents.

When Haylie was on a roadtrip together with some friends, Haylie met this guy. And they had an overnight stayAnd that's how Haylie got

James Lucas Winchester, but everybody calls him Lucas. He has brown hair, and green eyes. Just like Haylie, just that he has lighter hair then her's. Lucas was born May 2th 2003, in Kansas hospital, 12:00 PM.

Mary and Haylie moved to Kansas, Lawrence when they knew that they were going to have a new family member. As you know Mary had lived there before together with her old family. And thougt it was a good place to raise a kid. To make a safer adolescence for Lucas, Mary and Haylie got a dog, a dobberman, named Caleb.

John, Mary husband. Died last year, he gave his own soul to save his son, Dean. Right after Mary's «death» John wanted to find out what happend to her, and he did. He found out it was a demon, a real demon jerk.

So John trained his boys to become huters, to become warriors.


	2. Home

Home

One day, about 23 years after the fire in their home is Sam and Dean back in Kansas to check how the world most haunted place was doing.

They were sitting in the car and Dean said:

«Well, last time we was here we helped Jenny. Do you remember?» Sam: How can I forget, It was like the first time in my life I've seen mom. I had only seen her on pictures before, old pictures. Dean: Yeah, it was good to see her again. Knowing that she is still watching over us.

«Didn't mom say: Angels are watching over you?» asked Sam, looking at his brother with this big brown puppy eyes.

Sam had darkbrown hair and brown eyes, and he was much taller then he's bigbrother, he was wearing a par of blue jeanse and a white shirt with lightblue stripes.

Dean had lightbrown hair and green eyes, and was also wearing a par of darkblue jeanse and a darkred shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Both of the brothers had a gun hidden under their jackets.

Dean: The last thing she said to me before she died. What about it? Do you wanna visit the house? Check if she is still there? Sam: Yeah, I mean we've been outside the house in about 45 minutes, so I think it's time for some action.

Dean and Sam got out of the car, and walked over to the door.

It was a warm day, the sun were high up at the sky, with only a few clouds.

Sam knocked on the door, A girl opened, «Heey, can I help ya?» she asked, she had long brown hair, green eyes. She was wearing darkblue jeanse and a black top. And she had this strange Texas aksent. «Haylie?» said a womans voices inside. Sam and Dean looked that each other. They recognized the voice,

it sound just like someone they knew.

«Who is it?» the woman asked when she came walking from the kitchen to the frontdoor. When the boys saw who the woman was, they said: Mum?

The lady seemed to be high up in her 40's,

and had long blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse, and blue jeans. The woman looked at them, and said: Excuse me? Dean: You look just like our mum, Mary Winchester. But you died, we saw your ghost. We're your sons Dean and Sam Winchester.

«Dean, Sam is that really you?» Mary said, getting so happy. Dean and Sam pulled Mary close and huged her tightly. «Mum!» yelled a little voice from the living room. Haylie: I'll be right back. She turned, and went into the living room.

Mary: Come' on in. Dean and Sam walked inside their old house, they were so happy. They walked into the living room there Haylie was sitting together with a little boy. Mary: So, how old is my boys now? Dean: 27. «23,» said Sam, with a big smile he couldn't stop.

Mary: Well, it's been a while. So pleace tell me: what have you guys been doing for 23 years? «Well, dad have takend us to a lot of hunts, and Sam went to Standford i Calefornia, but left because dad went missing.» Dean started, but stoped thinking that his mother might wantet to say something. Mary: Is John okay? Dean looked at Sam, and then back at his mum, but right before he was about to tell her: Sam opened his mouth, «He had a heartattack last year. He didn't make it. We're sorry.» Mary didn't really look so surprised.

Dean: You don't look so sad mum, why? «Corse I'm sad, but I have this feeling John did the right thing. That he died with a meaning» Mary started, then Caleb came running towars her, just wanted everyone's attention. «Well, I guess it's time to tell who this is,» Mary said, looking on the girl and the little boy. «I'm Haylie, and this..is my son Lucas.» the girl said, with a kinda smile.

Dean: How old is he?

Lucas looked up at Dean, stood slowly up and walked over to him, and said:

«I'm 4 years old.» he said with this really cute voice. Haylie stood up and walked over to Lucas and said: Honey, come on let's go and take a bath while the other is talking.

When Haylie left Dean asked: «So, did you start a new family here in Kansas?» Mary: No, I found Haylie as a baby. In Texas, people say I saved her from a fire, but I don't remember.

Lucas was born 4 years ago, and Haylie were on a roadtrip when she got pregnant with him, and the father... Haylie does maybe know something, but she hasn't told me anything. Mary said while she patted Caleb easy on his back.


	3. Walk

Walk

Suddenly Caleb ran upstairs, and they heard a splash, and then a: «Caleb!» Lucas laught. Dean: Want me to check? Mary: Yeah, I think you should. Dean walked up the stairs, and followed the sounds from splashing water.

«Heey, something I can help with?» he said when he walked into the bathroom.

«No. It's was Dean, right?» asked Haylie, on her knees while she held water over Lucas's head. «Yes, so how old are you?» Dean asked her.

She looked at him and said: «I'm 23, and I were on the roadtrip home from College, and then I saw he's father. We were making out in his car, and we.. ya know.» she cut herself off cause Lucas were listening very well. Dean: I see.

So have you takend a DNA sample? Maybe you'll find the father that way.

«Dean, don't get me wrong, but I'm happy the way my life is now it's now.» said Haylie looking at Lucas. Haylie took a towle and wrapped it around him,

«It tickls, mum!» Lucas laught. Haylie turned to Dean and said: «Do you understand what I mean, I don't need another man in my life.» she smiled.

Caleb jumped out of the bathtub and followed her.

Dean walked downstairs, and sat down next to Sam again. Mary: What happend?

Dean: Nothing, the dog just jumped up in the bathtub. If you want I can take him for a walk? Mary: Have you ever been walking a dog before?

«No, mum. He hasn't.» said Sam with a smile.

«I can come with him, if you're okay with it Dean?»

said Haylie from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked at her, then Caleb came runnig down the stairs and jumped on Dean so he fell backwards.

Mary: Are you okay, honey? She got out of the chair and kneed down next to him. Dean: I'm fine, mum. Dean stood up again, and asked: Where is the bond? Haylie: I'll get it for you.

After a few minutes was Dean ready to go, and then: «MUM!» Lucas yelled.

Haylie: What is it, baby? Lucas came running down the stairs, and asked:

Can I come too? «Yeah, but it's cold outside, so we got to dress you up well.

So you don't get sick.» Haylie said dramatic. When Julian was ready, they finally left. «Dean?» Lucas asked, looking up at him while he held Haylie's hand.

Dean: Yes, Lucas. What's up? «Can we please go to the park?» asked Lucas with some adorable puppy eyes.

Dean: Yeah, sure. But it's been a long time since I was in the park. You've to show it me. Lucas's face was lighting up, and then he said: «Great, I'll show it to you.» he sound very happy cause he counld show the park to Dean. «Sooo, why are you scared of finding out who L-u-c-a-s-'s father is?» asked Dean, he spelled the name so Lucas woundn't figure out they was talking about him.

Haylie: Because I don't want him to bother me about custody, and stuff like that.

I like things just like they're now. Corse it could be better if I had someone to share my bed with. By the way: Have ya heard that Lawrence is the most hauntet place on earth? Dean: Yeah, but do you belive at that stuff?

«Trust me, I'm a beliver, I've seen them, at night I even go look for them.» said Haylie low so Lucas didn't hear her. Dean leaned closer to her, and said: «What happens if you see them?» he was whipering too. Haylie leaned against Dean,

and whispered: «I kill them, or they'll kill me.»

«See, Dean there's the park!» said Lucas loud. Then Lucas started running towars the park, but Haylie: «JAMES LUCAS WINCHESTER!» he wasn't allowed to ran over the road like he was about to do if his mother hadn't stoped him. «Haylie chill. There no cars here, you to protectiv. Come on, let's go in the park.

At the same time with Mary and Sam. Mary: So, did John get you and Dean into College? Sam: I got in, at Standford, but I went away from about a two days before a big interview to get into lawschool. But I left together with Dean, when we didn't find dad, Dean drove me back to Calefornia. When I got back: I found my girlfriend Jessica dead. So I joined Dean. But what about you, can you tell me alittle more about Haylie?

«Well, I found Haylie about a years after the attack in your nursery.

And I took her in, we moved to Texas. And I raised her, but I'm only in charge of her. I'm not her mother.» Mary started. She looked out of the window, the sky was now gray and it was blowing a lot. Sam looked too, and said: «I hope they'll come back soon, Look like it's coming a storm.»


	4. Lost

Lost

Back to Haylie, Julian and Dean. Lucas was playing with Caleb in the sand, and Dean and Haylie was sitting on a bench, watching over Lucas.

They were alone there, just them. Everyone else was home, they understod it was coming a storm. Dean and Haylie looked up, only for a few seconds, and when they looked down was Lucas and Caleb gone.

«LUCAS!» Haylie and Dean yelled. There was a little forest in the park, and a lake. Haylie started running into the forest, she ran from Dean, he counld hardly keep up with her. «CALEB!» she yelled, thought the dog maybe would bark if she called it's name, but no answere. Haylie ran trought the whole fortest on a few minutes.

When she got out on the otherside she fell down on her knees, she couldn't belive that her only child was out there alone. Dean came over to her, got on his knees next to her, and huged her. «I got to find him, Dean. I got to find him!» she screamed in his arms, but he just held her tighter. After a few minutes, and while Haylie checked the forest once again.

Dean called Sam:

Heey Sam!

Dean, thank god you called, you guys should get back, now. It's a storm coming!

Not now, Lucas and Caleb is missing. I think a demon took them. Lucas woundn't runaway like that, and not from his mother. Look: Can you get down here?

I'm not sure, but what the heck I'll be right there.

Thanks Bro.

They hung up and Sam told he's mother: Lucas and Caleb is missing. And Dean want me to come down and help them look. Do you wanna come? Mary nodded and they both got in Impala and got down to the park.

Dean and Haylie took another trip around the park, then Dean said: «I doubt that this will help, but I don't think he's here, they got to be far away since we can't find him in here.» Haylie: Ya're not helping, alright. But I agree, nobody here.

Get that demon-bipp-thing and seach, or I'll do it.

Dean: Hey, I understand have you feel, I know. But you got to keep it inside til we get back to your place.

«Ya got kids?» she asked. Dean: No, I met this woman. I had an overnight staywith herAnd when I got back after 8 years, she had a son, Ben. I though he was mine, but I was wrong.So I kinda know how you feel, it's hard. Haylie looked up at Dean, he was a lot taller then her, «I'm sorry, I'm just worried about my kid, it's natural.»

Dean looked back at her and said: Are you always so worried? Haylie: Yeah, I am. I guess it's because my parents was killed, and to be so protective over my son is my way to survive, to have a reason living. I wanna die old, and leave Julian with a big happy family.

Dean: So that why, I can hear you been in Texas for not so long ago. Haylie: You right, I've been in Texas, but that's long ago.

I left the place when I were going to have Julian. Dean looked up for a moment and took a deep breathe, and then blow out warm air.

Haylie took her hand to her head, she got this huge pain, that became a headache. Her head was on fire and she yelled: IT'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH LUCAS, then she fainted. Dean cathced her, and got her on the bench, and he called for an ambulance. They came by the same time Sam and Mary came. «That's going on?» Mary asked worried. Dean: Well, Haylie fainted and I did called after an ambulance.

Mary: Good, but I think she should go alone, so we can look for Lucas and Caleb. Dean: Yeah, you're right. «Take her to the hospital, here's my number, you can call when she wakes up.» Dean said, and gave he's number to a man who left together with Haylie. «What's your name?» the man asked. «It's Dean, Dean Winchester.» Dean answered. «Okay. Let's go guys!» the man yelled to the driver.

Dean, Mary, Sam and a few cops. They were looking around the lake and the little forest. And around the area, but no trace of Lucas, or Caleb. They were looking night and day for about a weeks, but they were gone.

Haylie came home from the hospital for a few days ago, but she hadn't said a word, it seemes like she had lost hope. Dean came into the living room there Haylie sat and stared on the wall. «Will you please talk to me?» he asked. Haylie didn't say a thing, but then: I can't feel him out there. «What are you talking about?» asked Dean. Haylie: Normaly I can feel how Lucas feels, but now I can't feel him at all.

Dean: Before you passed out you said that It was something wrong with Lucas, was that a vision? Haylie: Yeah, it srarted when I got 22, first it freaked me out, and I just wanted it to stop. But then it got better, I saw my own future, and I saw Julian, and I got this feeling everything was going to be alright. «But now you have this feeling that you was wrong?» Dean said, he sat down next to her and she laied her head on his shoulder. «I am wrong, Dean, I am. But I'll find Lucas, dead or alive, I don't care. I want him home.» she cried.


	5. Caleb Returns

Caleb Return

Then they heard barking from outside. Haylie ran out, and Caleb ran in. «CALEB!» she screamed. Dean walkd over to them and said: Caleb, do you know where Lucas is, can you lead us to him. Haylie went to her room, so sad that it wasn't her son, she couldn't see the good thing about it.

Later that day. Sam and Dean got agreed to sneak out at night, and bring Caleb out to use him to find Lucas. They were in the park, «Go find Lucas, Caleb, go find him.» Dean said loud, trying to make the dog listen to him. Sam did the same, and then Caleb ran of. Into the woods, past the lake, and kept running through another forest not so very far away. Dean and Sam ran after like two mad mans. They ran for about ten minutes before Caleb stoped on a clear spot. «What is it, Caleb?» asked Dean. Caleb barked, and then turned to a very very old house that were hidden behind the threes.

«I guess that's where we're going.» they thought. Sam and Dean got over to one of the windows. But no light in the first floor, but it was in the basement. A small little light. They kicked down the door, and walked fast down to the basementdoor. «Somebody!?» a little weak voice said. It was Lucas, he was sitting in a chair, and was very scared. Dean ran over to him, and said: It's okay Lucas,

it's okay. Lucas layed his arms around Dean neck and said: I wanna go home to mum? Dean: You will, but first you got to tell us what took you. It was a ghost wasn't it? Lucas nodded, and huged Dean tightly. «It was a lady, she's wearing a white dress.» Lucas said, and looked up at Sam who stood behind him.

«A woman in white, but why did she take him here?» asked Dean. Sam: I don't know, maybe it's just a ghost but is very very close to the Woman in white type.

At the same time, Haylie's house. Mary: Where can they be? Mary woked up by Caleb's barking, when Dean and Sam left out the door together with him.

«What's going on?» Haylie asked when she came into the living room. Mary turned to her and said: Sam and Dean is gone, just like Caleb, I think they're out looking Julian. Haylie's eyes got wide opend, and she said: We got to find them!

Haylie and Mary got dressed and got in the Impala, the guys walked so they wasn't gonna wake up Haylie and Mary. Haylie drove fast while Mary called Dean.

Heey, it's mum

Eh, heey. What's up?

Shut up, I know what you're doing, but I don't know where you are.

Well, we're in the forest, the big forest at the end of Lawrence.

Okay, we'll be right there.

They hung up and Mary said: «To the ghost forest.» Haylie: Why do we call it: The ghost forest? «Because, Lucas thinks it's ghosts in there.» Mary said with a smile, and Haylie seemed a little happier.

Back to Dean and Sam, «Come on Dean, we got to go!» Dean: Well, no. We got to take this lady to rest. Lucas looked up at Dean and said: I can go back to the chair, and ask if she can come. «That's a great idea.» Dean said, and lifed Lucas up in the chair again.


	6. Mother and Son

Mother and Son

Haylie and Mary got there, they where not far away from the house, but they couldn't see it. Haylie pulled a gun out of her pucket, and Mary said: Where the hell did you get that gun from? «Well, when I was in Standford I was afreid of the dark.» said Haylie with a smile. «You mean you know how to use that thing, and how to kill people? Haylie: Not people, demons. I kill demons and ghosts, I send them to rest. Remember your mum? Lisa? Mary: Yeah.

«She says: Heei.» said Haylie, and started looking around.

Dean: You'll stay right here, and you'll be safe. When you can't see us anymore, you'll start yelling after her. Okay? «Okay.» Lucas said and gave Dean a fast hug. When Sam and Dean was hidding, and Lucas yelled: Hellooo, somebody there?!

A shadow came down the basmentstair. And moved closer to Lucas and she said: Don't worrie my child, it's all gonna be okay.

«Yeah, right bitch! Welcome to hell!» another voice said, but it came from the top of the stair. And a bullet hitted the ghost right in the head.

«Mum!» Lucas said, with a very happy sound in it. Haylie huged Lucas tight, she was crying, she counldn't stop. Dean and Sam came out their hidding place, and they said: Wow, Hales, that was amazing, we didn't know you counld do that. Mary came down to the basment too, and said: Heei, Lucas!

Haylie came Lucas to Mary, and then they huged. They were maybe not family, but they loved each other, like a family do. Mary had raised Haylie like she was her daughter, and that why they love each other. Mary: Oh, thank you god.

May the angels watch over the children. Haylie looked at Dean, and she huged him, no question. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her.

«Thanks Dean, for everything you've done for me, and for Lucas. I own you my life. Is there anything I can do for you to return this?» asked Haylie. Dean: No, it's not. You've taked care of my mum in 23 years. You don't own me anything. Mary: Well, can't you stay, we can have a party cause Lucas is coming home!

Sam: That's a great idea, mum.

Lucas: With cake, and all of our friends! Haylie and Dean stoped huging, and they went out of the house. Dean held Lucas and Haylie held Dean hand.

They were driving back home, Dean was driving, and next to him, and Mary, Haylie and Julian in the backseats. Lucas was sleeping and the same was Haylie. When they got home, there was no wind, no strom at all. Mary took Lucas and carried him to bed. Dean: I'll take Haylie. Sam? «Yeah.» answered Sam. Dean: Do you mind hold the door opend while I get her inside? Sam: No, cours not.

Dean lifted Haylie carefuly out of the car, and carried her slowly trough the door, and up the stairs. But when he got her into her room, she woke up. «Heey.» she said. Dean: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Haylie: It's okay. Dean layed her down at her bed, and she said: Come here, I don't wanna sleep alone. Dean took of his shirt and sat down on the bed.

«Something wrong?» she asked. Dean looked over he's shoulder and said:

No, there nothing wrong. I just had to stop a little and feel the moment. He smiled and turned to her, and said: I love you Haylie, I love your son, and I wanna share the rest of my life with you. She had no words, a thousand thought ran trough her head, but she counld only catch one of them. And that was: Kiss him!

Haylie wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Dean followed, and when they fell down on the bed. It was over. They fall asleep.

The End

Ended: 11/18/2007


End file.
